Kirby: Freeze Frame/Copy Abilities
Here a list can be viewed on the movesets of the Copy Abilities found in Kirby: Freeze Frame the overall playstyle and tips on each ability is also included as well. Note that Helpers can use every single technique listed in each moveset. Time Beam Unleash a sizzling beam of energy! Use the Capture Beam when near an enemy, or use the Beam Blast in midair, and then finish off your foe with a Wave Beam! Playstyle Bomb Raise a huge bomb above your head, adjust the angle, and give it a toss. Blast, explode, and detonate from a distance! Or drop a bomb right next to an enemy. KABOOM!' Summary Circus Is this for real? You bet it is! Jump through a flaming hoop, and show off your finest Acrobatics! After the curtains close on your foes, they'll know the clown arts are no joke. Cupid Summary Cutter A boomerang that returns to your hand after being thrown. You can charge it up, steer its flight path upward or downward, and use it to cut ropes! Doctor Drill ESP Fighter The Fighter ability is no joke, with tons of techniques to bring down the biggest baddies! Keep an eye out for opponents to knock out as you fight your way to the top! Fire A flaming ability that burns white hot! Light the fuse, roll into a fireball, and scorch through the air with a bang. Embrace the blistering flames of Fireball Inferno! Hammer A giant hammer on loan from the king himself. Pound boulders into dust, or knock stakes flat into the ground. Send out a fiery burst with a special technique--the decisive Hammer Flip! Hook Ice Freeze enemies with Ice Breath, and then send them packing with an Ice Kick! You can also glide gracefully along the ground with Ice Skate. Jet Leaf Be a leaf on the wind with this sharp ability. Spin up a torrent of dancing leaves to slice and dice, or activate your Guard and-- Hey, where'd you go?! Mace Mirror Ninja Reinforcements have been called in from a nearby ninja village! Slide into the shadows, and vanish in the darkness. When the time is right, unleash the Blossom Storm technique! Parasol Guard against falling objects, or take a floaty stroll through the air. You can also spray water to attack enemies or put out fires. Plasma Poison Sleep Just...three more minutes. I'm just so...yawwwwn...sleepy. Spear The spear is a true warrior's weapon. Multispear Attack! Spear Throw! Moon Drop! The spear ability puts all these moves and more at your disposal. You can even use the spear underwater! Stone Kirby rocks with the Stone ability! Slide down slopes and squash your enemies in seconds flat! With so many possible transformations, who knows what he'll turn into next! Sword Don a green hat and take sword in hand! Spin Slash! Do a Sword Dive as your finishing strike! It's all about the flourish. Top Wheel Don a green hat and take sword in hand! Spin Slash! Do a Sword Dive as your finishing strike! It's all about the flourish. Whip This adventurous Copy Ability comes with a cool hat and a whip with a long reach, allowing you to pull enemies and items to you in a snap! Wing This tricky ability features a variety of high-flying moves! Soar through the air with Shuttle Loop, and attack your opponents from above! Crash DANGER! Use caution when handling this ability. It can be used only once, so make it count! Category:Subpages